fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Does Senpai Still Hate Me?
Does Senpai Still Hate Me? (先輩はまだ嫌いになりますかい？''Senpai wa mada kirai ni masu kai?) stylized as ''せんぱいはまだきらいになりますかい? (Senpai wa mada kirai ni masu kai?) is a yaoi/slice of life anime appearing in Global Stars. The show is about a boy who wants to reveal his feelings to another boy who is his role model and upperclassman, but the latter has a grudge against the former due to the latter's mother dying of Stage 4 breast cancer after the former's mother--who is a world-renowned doctor and surgeon--failed to save her. The young schoolboy is determined to get his senpai to accept his feelings and not hate him anymore. Appearing Characters *'Tanaka Tarou' (多仲たろう Tanaka Tarō) - Tarou is a kind, gentle, polite, and affectionate boy who often tries too hard to please others to the point of attempting to "change" himself to meet others' expectations and is sensitive which makes him an easy target for people who like to tease him. He is also prideful of his handwriting and believes that it is the best in the world; he gets irritated when someone comments on his messy handwriting or calls it "girly". His main nickname is Tarou-kun (たろうくん Tarō-kun) while his nickname used by Shunsuke is Taa-chan (たあーちゃん Tā-chan). Tarou is 14 years old, but looks younger than his actual age. Voiced by Junko Takeuchi. *'Murata Shunsuke' (村田シュンスケ Murata Shunsuke) - Shunsuke appears to be a cold and bitter boy, but actually has a warmer, teasing side to him. He gets really attached to others he likes or loves easily which is why he was still grieving over his mother's death. He holds grudges easily and it is difficult for him to let them go, but does so during the show. He is sensitive to teasing despite being the one to tease others. His main nickname is Shun-san (シュンさん Shun-san) while his teasing nickname used by Tarou is Tsunsuke (ツンスケ Tsunsuke) and his lover nickname used by Tarou is Shunmupi (シュンムピ Shunmupi). Shunsuke is 16 years old and is rather developed for his age. Voiced by Noriaki Sugiyama. *'Hashimoto Kenta' (橋下ケンタ Hashimoto Kenta) - Kenta is an loud, outspoken, and energetic boy who takes rivalry and competition seriously; he is an opportunist who is willing to take advantage of any situation and take any chance that is available to get what he wants. He has a huge obsessive interest in the occult and dark things despite his bright, sunny demeanor. He seems to be nice and friendly; he also likes things going his way and would do just about anything to makes sure it does. But he also shows his seductive, darker, and aggressive side when it comes to romantic relationships and when things do not go his way. His darker side also comes out if he is angered. It is unknown if whether one of the two sides of him are real or not, but it is stated in one episode that he used to simply be a happy and carefree child who became really spoiled and bratty due to his parents meeting his every demand since his older brother's death and rumors state that he made a deal with a demon to make sure that he would get his way in exchange for his soul. Kenta is 16 years old. Voiced by Akira Ishida. *'Haruyama Kyou' (春山キョウ Haruyama Kyou) - Kyou is a girl who is a popular crossdressing idol and an otokoyaku performer. She is charming and gentle whether in character or not. She enjoys helping others and is willing to make compromises because she hates it when others are upset and could possibly be helped. Tarou's nickname for her is Anine (アニネ Anine) Voiced by Megumi Ogata. *'Rodrigo Jurina' (朱里奈ロドリゴ Jurina Rodorigo) - Rodrigo is a member of Angel Starprime and the most popular. Voiced by himself (Ayaka Saito). Appearances *Episode 1 - Cosette watches the second episode of Does Senpai Still Hate Me? on her laptop with headphones while Haruka sleeps with her bunny plushies and Su-Mi plays the guitar until her guitar pluck pinched her finger, giving it a cut. Then Cosette ran over to Su-Mi to see if she was alright. She decided to finish watching the episode the next day after training. *Episode 2 - Cosette received an update on her phone about the third episode of Does Senpai Still Hate Me? and began to watch it. Then she continues to watch it after encouraging Haruka. Trivia *The manga of the same name came before the anime and is more intense than the anime. *The light novel of the same name came after the first half of the anime and is just as intense as the anime. **The anime, manga, and light novel are made by Akamaru Yamamoto and Akamarin Yamamoto. *The seiyuus who voice the main characters also voice Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiba respectively in Naruto. *Akamaru Yamamoto's and Akamarin Yamamoto's first name came from and is based on Akamaru Jump which is the one-shot manga that Naruto was based on written by Masashi Kishimoto. *The light novel is more popular in Japan than in America, but the manga and anime are very popular in both countries. The pairing of Tarou and Shunsuke is called "ShunTaa" (シュンたあー ShunTā) in Japan and is formed by combining Shunsuke's lover nickname and Tarou's lover nickname; in America, the pairing has been called SenpaiXKohaiShipping due to the senpai-kohai relationship between the main characters, OvercomeShipping due to them having to overcome emotional obstacles, and FinallyShipping due to them finally getting along. *Shunsuke and Tarou make up at the end of Episode 10 and now get along in Episode 11 and onward. *Rodrigo Jurina from Angel StarPrime guest stars in Episode 12 as Tarou's love interest and Shunsuke's love rival. *On VideoGames, there is a second season, secret episodes, and OVAs of Does Senpai Still Hate Me?. *Megumi Ogata, who voices Kyou, also voices Haruka Tenoh from Sailor Moon. Category:Global Stars Category:Fictional TV Shows